Dans la chambre de Quinn
by Alounet
Summary: Quinn organise une soirée pour fêter la récente victoire des New Directions. Mike doit s'occuper d'un Blaine un peu bourré... Blaine/Mike. One shot cadeau pour un ami !


_Ce n'est pas de la grande écriture, juste un petit dessert préparé affectueusement pour mon Toinoux (ami et co-auteur sur Glee!) en une demi-heure… Blaine et Mike ensemble ? C'est possible ! Je vous laisse lire… Ce n'est pas de la grande écriture, c'est écrit en quelques minutes ! Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

><p>Une fois encore, New Directions remportait les Selectionnals pour la troisième fois consécutive. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être gagné, avec le nombre de drames en coulisses et la séparation du groupe en deux. Mais heureusement, après la victoire et avec l'aide de Quinn, les News Directions étaient de nouveau au grand complet.<p>

Pour fêter cet heureux évènement, Quinn avait décidé d'organiser une grande fête chez elle. Sa mère était de nouveau partie pour une énième croisière huppée, et sa maison se faisait vide. C'est le week-end suivant la représentation qu'elle invita ses amis à la rejoindre pour une soirée des plus festives.

Les membres de la chorale étaient devenus, au fil des mois et des années, une véritable équipe et de vrais amis. Chacun savait qu'ils pouvaient compter sur les autres en cas de problème et c'est dans une ambiance détendue et des plus joyeuses que la fête commença. Quinn proposa différentes activités sur la console vidéo – des jeux pour danser et chanter notamment – tandis que Puck s'était occupé du ravitaillement en boissons.

Tous ne buvaient pas, mais ceux qui se faisaient plaisir devenaient vite saouls. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Blaine. Certes, c'était le petit nouveau, le dernier de la bande dans l'équipe, mais il s'était maintenant fait sa place. Il n'était plus seulement le petit copain de Kurt, il était aussi à part entière, un membre de l'équipe.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, Blaine se disputa justement avec son petit-ami :

-Blaine, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur quand tu ne t'arrêtes pas et que tu ne sais plus ou sont tes limites.

-Ce n'est que pour rire Kurt, pourquoi tu dois toujours tout prendre au premier degré ?

-Ca suffit pour ce soir, tu me parleras quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits.

Kurt décida de rester collé aux basques de sa meilleure amie Rachel, le reste de la soirée. Vexé par l'attitude de son petit-ami et l'alcool faisant son effet sur sa vessie, Blaine décida de monter à l'étage pour souffler un peu et se soulager aux toilettes. Alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, il tomba nez à nez dans le couloir face à Quinn et Mike. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de rire, ce qui surprit Blaine. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que les deux jeunes gens étaient si proches.

-Blaine, tout va bien ? demanda la blonde avec sincérité.

-Un peu. J'ai juste, les idées confuses.

-J'ai entendu la dispute avec Kurt. Si tu veux te reposer un moment, ma chambre est juste là.

-Non, non, ça ira, menti l'ex Warbler avant de tituber légèrement.

Mike décida de s'approcher du petit brun pour l'aider. D'un regard complice avec Quinn, l'asiatique décida de s'occuper de leur ami commun et de l'emmener dans la chambre de Quinn.

-Je te laisse t'en occuper ? demanda la blonde. Je vais voir en bas si personne n'a besoin de rien.

-D'accord, dis à Tina de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Entendu.

Quinn posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Blaine se laissa guider vers la chambre de leur hôtesse, soutenu par Mike.

La chambre était spacieuse, lumineuse et surtout, à l'image de Quinn. La décoration était digne d'une princesse classe ayant du goût et du style. Un énorme miroir était posé face aux lits possédant des draps roses. Egalement, au dessus des oreillers on pouvait trouver différentes photos encadrées par l'adolescente. Il s'agissait principalement de photos des membres du Glee-Club, soutenant l'importance qu'elle pouvait donner à ses amis.

Mike laissa Blaine se poser sur le lit et regarda les photos. Il se mit à sourire lorsqu'il aperçut une photo de lui, torse nu, près de la piscine de Santana, enlaçant Tina et Quinn.

-Tu es pas mal gaulé niveau abdominaux.

L'alcool aidait Blaine à être moins timide et plus direct dans ses propos. Mike ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire. Il se baissa pour enlever les chaussures du brun.

-Je peux le faire moi-même tu sais, lui dit Blaine, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer. J'ai besoin d'un câlin.

-Tu as besoin de décuver, rétorqua l'asiatique.

Certes, ce dernier avait bu un verre ou deux, mais jamais il se serait mis dans un état semblable. Peut-être que Blaine n'allait pas bien, qui sait ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si proche de Quinn, indiqua Blaine qui cherchait à discuter d'autre chose que de son état.

-Je lui ai donné des cours particuliers en danse depuis la rentrée. Et Tina et elle sont de bonnes copines. Elle m'aidait à choisir un cadeau pour son anniversaire.

-Mike et Tina : Tike. Le couple le plus solide du Glee Club hun ? disait Blaine d'une voix chantante. Jamais aucune infidélité ? Jamais aucun regard ailleurs ?

-Il faut croire que non.

Après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures, Mike était en train de défaire la ceinture de Blaine et la lui enleva.

-Tu seras mieux sans ton jean si tu veux dormir.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux me voir tout nu gogo danseur, pas vrai ?

Blaine devait vraiment avoir trop bu. Mike ne s'en formalisa pas et décida de plaisanter :

-J'ai toujours secrètement rêvé d'avoir une aventure avec un mec, tu ne le savais pas ?

Blaine posa sa main sur celle de l'asiatique et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait charmeur – ou coquin.

-Tu sais, je suis un génie. Je réalise des vœux. Et si ton rêve est un vœu, je le réaliserais.

Mike se mit à sourire, persuadé que de toute manière, Blaine plaisantait.

-Tu ne ferais jamais ça à Kurt, tu l'aimes.

-J'aime Kurt, c'est vrai. J'ai aimé lui faire l'amour. Mais des fois, je me dis, j'aime manger italien, mais, j'aime aussi manger asiatique. Et si je mangeais asiatique ce soir ? Tu me suis ?

-Pas vraiment…

Mike mentait. Il avait compris le sous entendu du garçon mais préférait l'ignorer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

-J'ai toujours été curieux. C'est vrai que les asiatiques ont une moyenne de neuf centimètres ?

Mike resta la bouche ouverte, interloqué par sa question, et ne toucha plus Blaine qu'il laissa posé sur le lit.

-Tu arrêtes de me déshabiller ? Pourquoi ? semblait déçu Blaine.

-Parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que c'est une invitation à aller plus loin.

Blaine semblait boudé. Il se releva, fit descendre le jean jusqu'à ses chevilles et l'enleva. Face à Mike, il se trouvait donc en boxer. Il déboutonna ensuite délicatement sa chemise pour se retrouver en simple débardeur. Il continuait la discussion :

-Kurt veut toujours que je dirige la danse dans notre couple. Mais… J'aimerais découvrir autre chose. Et il ne veut pas. En même temps, je voudrais quelque chose de délicat, pas trop… dur…

-Blaine !

Mike ne riait plus. L'alcool avait réellement un drôle d'effet sur le jeune chanteur qui le transformait complètement. Il lui semblait être face à un total inconnu. Le brun se rapprocha de l'autre jeune homme. Il était plus petit mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être entreprenant.

-Je vois dans tes yeux que tu en as envie.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Alors pourquoi il me semble apercevoir une bosse dans ton pantalon ?

Mike baissa les yeux, rouge de honte. C'était vrai. Cette étrange situation ou il voyait Blaine se déshabiller face à lui et se désinhiber ne le laissait pas indifférent. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été heureux avec Tina, alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça face à un garçon ?

Perdu dans ses questions, il ne réalisa même pas que Blaine posait sa main sur son entrejambe et qu'il s'approchait doucement pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce baiser était différent d'avec Tina. Blaine sentait un mélange d'alcool et… d'hormones masculines. Il n'embrassait pas mal, au contraire. Sa langue chatouillait la sienne et ce simple contact l'électrisait. Dans son pantalon, c'était la folie. Son sexe voulait s'extirper, se libérer.

Blaine posa ses mains derrière la tête de Mike pour accentuer son baiser et le faire durer plus longtemps encore. L'asiatique n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, il voulait au contraire que le plus jeune continue. Puis, semblant retrouver ses esprits, Mike se sépara à contre cœur de l'autre jeune homme :

-Ce n'est pas bien. Tu as Kurt, moi j'ai Tina. Ce qu'on fait c'est mal. Très mal. Et je ne suis pas gay.

-Kurt et Tina ne sont pas là. Et ce qui serait mal ce serait de ne pas écouter ce qu'on ressent là tout de suite.

Blaine se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres de Mike et cette fois-ci, ce dernier n'émit plus aucune objection. Il était bien trop excité et perdu pour dire quoi que ce soit. Blaine déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou de l'asiatique, puis passa ses mains au dessus du t-shirt du danseur pour palper son corps bien dessiné et bien sculpté. Il l'aida à enlever son t-shirt et Mike ôta le débardeur de Blaine afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux torses nus.

Mike avait clairement le plus beau corps mais Blaine n'était pas en reste. Ce dernier s'empressa de défaire le pantalon du danseur pour qu'il se retrouve dans le même état que lui. Les mains de Blaine se baladaient sur le corps de Mike et ce dernier le laissait faire. Il découvrait avec plaisir qu'il appréciait les caresses masculines de son ami.

-Alors, je vais découvrir si la légende est vrai ?

Mike se mit à rougir légèrement, la taille de son sexe étant un réel complexe pour lui. Et il savait que chez les gays, c'était un argument souvent important.

-Attends…

Mike posa une de ses mains devant son boxer et l'autre sur la poitrine de Blaine. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire un aveu.

-Je ne suis pas le mec le mieux membré du monde tu sais et… En fait tu risque plutôt d'être déçu…

Blaine déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

-J'aime les petits sushis, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce qui est petit est mignon ? Et j'aime ce qui est mignon.

Blaine continua de déposer ses baisers et laissa aller sa langue le long du corps de l'asiatique. Ce corps au gout si délicieux dont il se délectait.

Arrivé face à l'entrejambe du danseur, Blaine était maintenant à genoux. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'asiatique et approcha sa bouche et son nez du paquet qui laissait présager une belle érection de la part du jeune Chang. Il huma l'odeur de mâle qui s'en dégageait, puis avec l'aide de ses dents, fit descendre le boxer le long de ses jambes.

Un sexe fièrement tendu vint se coller sur le visage du jeune Anderson. Mike avait été honnête. Son sexe ne devait pas faire plus de 13 ou 14 centimètres en érection, mais sa couleur asiatique et la forme qu'il avait lui plaisait. C'était le deuxième membre tendu qu'il voyait chez un autre garçon. Mais il n'était pas déçu, loin de là.

Blaine leva ses yeux pour croiser le regard gêné de Mike :

-Je peux y goûter ?

-Si je dis non, tu ne le feras pas ?

-J'en ai trop envie pour que tu me le refuse.

Blaine posa l'une de ses mains sur les bourses de l'asiatique et de l'autre, commença à lui caresser la verge. Après quelques va et viens, il se décida de continuer cet acte directement avec sa bouche. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son gland rose, tandis que sa langue goutait pour la première fois la « nourriture asiatique ». Ce n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire.

La langue de Blaine s'attarda un moment sur son gland avant de faire le tour de sa verge et que cette dernière ne disparaisse dans la bouche du jeune gay.

Blaine le suçait avec passion et frénésie. L'alcool aidant toujours, il ne s'arrêtait pas et gémissait lui-même comme seul un acteur aurait pu le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela excita d'avantage Mike qui se laissait aller aux caresses buccales de son ami. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il laissait à son tour laisser quelques gémissements se faire entendre.

Blaine dont la langue dégustait le beau sexe de l'asiatique décida de s'arrêter pour embrasser à nouveau Mike. Ainsi, ce dernier, d'une certaine façon, goutait aussi à l'odeur de son propre sexe.

-Prends moi.

-Quoi ?

Mike semblait être dans un état second, oubliant complètement quelle bêtise il était en train de faire. Mais Blaine venait de baisser son propre boxer et Mike se retrouvait à la virilité fièrement tendue de l'autre chanteur. Blaine n'hésitait pas à se caresser avec sa main droite pour contenir son érection et se faire plaisir. Il s'allongea sur le lit, dos au lit, et releva ses jambes tout en continuant sa propre masturbation.

Mike avait ainsi une belle vision sur les fesses de Blaine et le passage menant à son intimité la plus profonde. Mike hésitait. Que devait-il faire. Il en avait envie, mais Blaine n'était clairement pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait et demain, ils le regretteraient tous les deux.

Mais décidant que les regrets seraient pour plus tard, Mike s'approcha et se plaça au dessus de Blaine. Il déposa tout d'abord un doigt qui caressa l'intimité quelques peu velue de Blaine, il le fit entrer sans problème. Par contre, lors du deuxième doigt, Blaine afficha un léger sourire crispé qui laissa ensuite place à un gémissement.

-Je veux ta queue. Je veux la sentir en moi. S'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir.

Ce discours si cru de Blaine ne faisait qu'encourager l'asiatique. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et il approcha son sexe de l'intimité du brun et son gland commença à pénétrer doucement son anus. Bientôt, son propre sexe disparaissait complètement sous le regard excité et dévergondé de Blaine.

Ce dernier avait mal, mais juste un peu. L'avantage avec la queue de Mike, c'était qu'elle ne faisait pas si mal que ça. Par contre, la suite l'enchantait. Mike entama ses va et viens de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus violemment, et il ne lui fit pas l'amour. Il le baisa. Comme deux animaux en ruts, ce n'était que du sexe.

Mike le si discret danseur se lâcha au plus haut point et décrocha quelques cris étouffés de Blaine au travers d'un coussin. De plus, l'asiatique tenait l'assurance. Et c'est seulement au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il se laissa aller, déversant de longs jets blancs et chauds dans les profondeurs les plus intimes de Blaine.

Ce dernier continuait de se masturber avec vigueur et ne tarda pas à suivre son compagnon. Son corps se retrouvait complètement inondé de ses propres jets qui vinrent se coller sur le propre corps de Mike quand celui-ci s'écroula à ses côtés.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, échangèrent un nouveau baiser, comme pour se remercier.

-On a souillé le lit de Quinn, réalisa Mike.

Mais Blaine s'endormait déjà, probablement oubliant quel mec dévergondé il venait d'être avec son ami. Et bientôt, ils devraient tous deux assumer leurs conséquences de cette courte escapade de sexe…


End file.
